Rodney Crowell (album)
[ Allmusic - review] }} Rodney Crowell is the third, eponymous studio album by American country music artist Rodney Crowell. It was released in 1981 (see 1981 in country music) by Warner Bros. Records and was his last album on that label before switching to Columbia. It was the first album Crowell produced by himself. It reached #47 on the Top Country Albums chart and #105 on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart. The songs, "Stars on the Water" and "Victim or a Fool" were released as singles. "Stars on the Water" reached #30 on the Hot Country Songs chart, his highest charting song up to that point. It peaked at #21 on the Canadian country charts. "Victim or a Fool" reached #34 in the U.S. The album was rereleased on compact disc in 2005 paired with his previous album But What Will the Neighbors Think. Content "She Ain't Goin' Nowhere" was written and recorded by Guy Clark in 1975 for his debut album Old No. 1. Later versions of the song change the "Goin'" to "going". "Old Pipeliner" was first recorded in 1967 by Red Sovine on his album Dear John Letter. The opening track, "Stars on the Water" was first covered in 1983 by Jimmy Buffett on his album One Particular Harbour. George Strait included a cover on his album The Road Less Traveled in 2001. "Shame on the Moon" was covered in 1982 by Mac Davis and Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band. The latter released the song as a single from their album The Distance where it became a #2 hit. Tanya Tucker also covered the song in 1983 for her album Changes. "'Til I Gain Control Again" had been recorded by Emmylou Harris on her 1975 album Elite Hotel by Waylon Jennings on his 1977 album Ol' Waylon and by Willie Nelson on Willie and Family Live. It became a number 1 hit for Crystal Gayle in late 1982. guitarist Albert Lee would record a version in 2002 for his album Albert Lee & Hogan's Heroes. Track listing All tracks composed by Rodney Crowell; except where indicated Side 1 #"Stars on the Water" - 3:47 #"Just Wanta Dance" (Keith Sykes) - 2:27 #"She Ain't Going Nowhere" (Guy Clark) - 3:51 #"Don't Need No Other Now" - 3:25 #"Shame on the Moon" - 4:44 Side 2 #"Only Two Hearts" (Crowell, Hank DeVito) - 2:56 #"Victim or a Fool" - 3:00 #"All You've Got to Do" (Crowell, Hank DeVito) - 3:34 #"'Til I Gain Control Again" - 5:11 #"Old Pipeliner" (Tommy Hill, Ray King) - 3:02 Personnel *Richard Bennett - acoustic guitar, electric guitar *Tony Brown - piano, electric piano, keyboards, background vocals *Rosemary Butler - background & harmony vocals *Rosanne Cash - background & harmony vocals *Rodney Crowell - lead vocals, acoustic guitar *Hank DeVito - electric guitar, steel guitar, slide guitar *Vince Gill - acoustic guitar, electric guitar, harmony & background vocals *Emory Gordy, Jr. - acoustic guitar, bass guitar, piano, upright bass, electric guitar, piano, string arrangements *Booker T. Jones - organ, piano, keyboards *Phil Kenzie - horns, saxophone *Bill Lamb - horn *Albert Lee - acoustic guitar, electric guitar, piano, harmony & background vocals *Larrie Londin - drums, percussion *Larry Willoughby - background & harmony vocals Chart performance Album Singles Sources *CMT *Allmusic (see infobox) *AOL Music profile Category:1981 albums Category:Rodney Crowell albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Rodney Crowell